


Camp Wick

by Vixon07



Category: Camp Rock (2008), Deadly Class (TV), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixon07/pseuds/Vixon07
Summary: Check me out... Wow she's really good!
Kudos: 1





	Camp Wick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abusche3984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abusche3984/gifts).



Remember that pencil scene in John Wick II? okay now picture that in a camp rock setting, but instead of a music camp its an assassin camp (and also still a music camp though). Basically its deadly class but as summer camp. Jonas brothers are a must though!


End file.
